Embodiments of the invention relate to stochastic networks, and in particular, implementing a probabilistic graphical model (PGM) using magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs).
A PGM is a graphical model denoting conditional independence between random variables. PGMs include Bayesian networks and Markov networks. Applications of PGMs include credit scoring, insurance, genetic inheritance, diagnosis of disease, optical character recognition (OCR), image segmentation in the field of computer vision, decision making, prenatal screening, person recognition, motion sensing, and artificial neural networks.